remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Remothered: Tormented Fathers/plot
Rosemary Reed, a mysterious 35 year old woman sits in her white van, smoking a cigarette in front of the playground near the Felton's residence, the same playground where the Felton's daughter, Celeste Felton, disappeared in October of 1971. Reaching the Felton manor, Ms. Reed rings the doorbell and is answered by a woman over the intercom, Reed introduces herself as a doctor from the Santa Margherita Institute, where Richard Felton is formerly a patient and is hung up by the woman. Opting for a cautious approach, Ms. Reed enters the property and knocks on the manor door where she is greeted by the ex notary's quiet nurse, Gloria, who tries to send the doctor away. After convincing Felton's nurse that she has potential new treatments for his terrible disease, she is allowed entry into the manor. Gloria leads Dr. Reed into Mr. Felton's study, where she waits for Richard. She begins snooping around his office and finds a news article in his desk about the RossoGallo farm, the Feltons, the Ashmanns, and a physician named Albert Elias Wyman who threatened the two families after he was accused by Mr. Felton after a massive recall of Phenoxyl due to contamination of the Ashmann's children and the 12 sisters of a nearby monastery. Behind the newspaper, there was a threating message from an unknown source to Felton, which also involved his daughter. After reading the article, Reed sees a painting of a young woman with demonic hands from above and becomes deeply invested in it. She is interrupted by Richard who walks and begins talking about religion. Returning to the subject at the matter, Richard begins talking to Dr. Reed about how he contracted the disease after a trip from Egypt, and how the institute left him to die which caused him to leave. She then mentions about his overdose of Phenoxyl which was recalled in the mid-1960s, moving on, she mentions that the beneficiary is his wife Arianna Gallo, who takes care of Richard when Gloria is off. The conversation begins to tense up when she mentions his daughter Celeste, asking that she was adopted and her disappearance. She then brings about Albert Wyman who was a potential suspect but Felton denies the claim since they found no evidence to suggest a kidnapping and the Felton's never received a ransom. Both the police and Felton claimed that she intentionally left. Dr. Reed brings up the name "Jennifer" which surprises Richard and takes out a picture of Celeste with ''My sweet Jennifer" inscribed on the back. Richard becomes angry and demands Reed who she really is and what is her intention in coming here, accused of threatening Richard. The woman retaliates that she should go speak to his wife instead, in response from Richard that she's not home, but the music begins playing suggesting that she is, like Gloria mentioned. Gloria barges in informing Mr. Felton that she talked to the director of the institute over the phone and the institute had never heard of "Dr. Reed". She is escorted by Gloria, looking back at Richard one last time before closing the door. At the front door, Gloria scolds Ms. Reed that she used the Feltons' personal lives for her own gain. To Reed's response, she says that there was a motiviation behind Celeste's disappearance to which it threatened her life and and walks off the property. Rosemary believes that Dr. Felton and his wife Arianna, knows the truth about the disappearance of their daughter and her nickname, the terrifying dread now begins. Searching for the Truth After it is discovered that Rosemary is not who she claims to be, she is escorted off the property by Gloria, only to return that night to continue her investigation secretly. Record music draws her to a particular room in search of Richard's wife, but instead discovers an unidentifiable mummified corpse. Rosemary's commotion over the discovery of the mummy draws the attention of Dr. Felton, forcing her to conceal herself. From her hiding spot she sees a deranged Richard Felton conversing with the corpse. The ex-notary now roams the halls armed with a sickle searching for the intruder, it is at this moment that Rosemary realises she has entered a deadly game of cat and mouse. Managing to avoid detection, Rosemary comes across a film depicting Richard during a hypnosis session under the influence of the drug Phenoxyl. It is in this session that Felton revealse that Celeste had in fact returned to the Villa after her disappearance, but that she had changed somehow, that she was now Jennifer. Caught off guard, she finds herself restrained by Richard. The disturbed Dr. Felton begins a rant. Though she is terrified, Rosemary uses the opportunity to attempt to get something out of him while she struggles to free herself. Without much pressure, Richard admits to the murder of Celeste, revealing her to be the mummified corpse that Rosemary had found. He claims that he was just following order, and further that he believes that Ms. Reed has arrived to free his family from evil. Rosemary's struggling finally has results, and the moment she is free, she bolts with Felton close behind. Before she can open the doors, they fly open revealing a figure cloaked in red surrounded by a swarm of moths, the Red Nun. The events of the game's story are linked to fall tragic of Arianna Felton, Richard's wife who has apparently been in a catatonic state since Celeste's disappearance, as well as Dr. Felton's own terrifying past, and the anguishing loss of his adopted daughter who became the only thing in Felton's life that gave him a reason to live, but also became his nightmare and torment. Rosemary's investigation will bring her to believe that the girl's disappearance is a cover up for something terrible, some kind of massacre, and She begins to discover that and a group of cloistered nuns in red and a long dead cult called Cristo Morente could hold the key to finding out what happened to Celeste and finding answers about Jennifer.Chris Darril interview (Italian) References Category:Plot subpages